<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Going to be Okay, You're Fine by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652778">It's Going to be Okay, You're Fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a rough day, but Tony is there to cuddle it better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Going to be Okay, You're Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt <a href="https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png">“Insecurity”</a> [A3]</p><p>And for day 10 of <a href="https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember">Comfortember</a>. Prompt: Crying</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With takeout in hand, Tony walks into Steve’s room. He had all of Steve’s favourites. Given that Steve doesn’t like his birthday being made out as a big deal they had agreed to spend the night in this year, watching movies together. He’s been looking forward to this all day.</p><p>But all thoughts of their movie night date disappear at the sight that greats him.</p><p>Steve’s room was dark and quiet. Tony almost thought that Steve was out, that he’d forgotten or ditched their plans, but he know that wasn’t like Steve. He gets that gut feeling that something was wrong.</p><p>He sets the takeout bags down on the coffee table and ventures further into Steve’s room, heading towards the bedroom. Tony finds Steve in bed, curled up tightly on his side.</p><p>Quietly he walks over to Steve and slides into bed beside him. Wrapping his arms around the man. “Hey” he whispers. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Steve shrugs. He wasn’t just asleep then? Tony’s heart sinks.</p><p>“What happened? I can’t make it better if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He says, pressing little kisses across Steve’s broad shoulders.</p><p>“What if you can’t make it better?” Steve whispers.</p><p>Tony’s whole body goes cold. “What do you mean?” he asks, trying to keep his voice from shaking.</p><p>Steve sighs, drawing tighter into himself. “What if people already tried and it didn’t work?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I’m not good enough.” Steve says. He says it like it was a statement, a fact. As he had just told Tony that the sky is blue. How could he not think he was good enough? “I should be better, but I’m not.”</p><p>“Steve, what is this all about?” Tony asks. He tugs on Steve’s shoulder, getting him to roll over so that he could see his face. The man reluctantly complies, pressing himself into Tony’s arms.</p><p>“I got back early from the security meeting, had some time on my hands. Figured I’m watch some TV.” Steve says. Tony’s heart aches knowing all too well where this was going. “There really wasn’t much showing.” Steve reaches up between them to wipe away the tears from his eyes. “They had a special on Captain America, you know because it’s my birthday.”</p><p>Tony sighs, combing his fingers through Steve’s messy blonde hair. “Oh, Sweetheart” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead.</p><p>“I can’t, Tony. I can’t live up to that. The world has built up this huge image of me while I was in the ice, but I’m not that. I’m not that good, I’m nowhere near that good. I’m just a guy, Tony” Steve takes in a long shuddering breath, and breaks. Tears roll down his cheeks. Steve tries to squeeze his eyes shut to stop their flow but it does nothing. “I’m-…I’m going to mess up, and…” He buries his face into Tony’s chest with a sob. “I jus’ don’ wanna let anyone down” he cries.</p><p>“Steve…” Tony pulls Steve tighter against him, rubbing his back. “You’re not going to let anyone down” he says.</p><p>“I will, Tony.”</p><p>“Well, even if you did. You have me and the team to catch you. Okay?” Tony says. “You’re not alone. You don’t have to shoulder anything by yourself, we’ve got your back. I promise.”</p><p>Steve nods slowly. “Okay” he whispers.</p><p>“Okay?” Tony lets out a relieved breath. “Would you like to watch a movie?” he asks.</p><p>Steve shakes his head. “Not yet.”</p><p>“Do you want me to keep holding you?”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Okay. We can do that. As long as you want.”</p><p>“As long as I want?” Steve asks, lifting his head to look up at Tony, a familiar sparkle is back in those blue eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, sweetheart. As long as you want.”</p><p>Steve lets out a soft laugh. “Well, get comfortable, ‘cause we’re gonna be here forever, then” the man says.</p><p>“I’m okay with that” Tony says, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>